No One's Coming
by Shadougelover14
Summary: Surely the king would notice his absence...surely he would come looking for him...surely his position made him important...


Bill's wide green eyes took in the chaos going on around him. Giant robotic insects filled the cloudy red sky, and more were climbing out of a hole in the ground. They were hissing and screeching, and Bill could only watch, seeing as he was _STILL_ glued to that accursed lollipop the wrecker had stuck him on. Apparently, no one had even noticed he was gone; he could see them running up the rainbow bridge towards the safety of GCS in the distance, but he couldn't make anyone out.

He didn't want to be left with these ravenous monsters; he may be an NPC, and had no other role than to announce _King Candy's _decrees, but that didn't mean he wanted to be left to die! Surely King Candy had noticed he wasn't among the citizens, and the king needed him since he was **only** one who knew he was hiding some important secret! After all, he was the one that helped him get in and out of the code room when he went in to take care of things! Surely that made him important!

"H-Hello? Someone please come help me!" he yelled, hands and feet scrabbling to try and get himself loose.

"Someone...ANYONE HELP!"

One of the bugs landed in front of the tree, it's glowing green eyes studying his movements hungrily. It approached him with a hiss, and he yelped as its jaws opened, revealing rows of spinning blades that served as teeth.

"_**HELP!**_" he screeched, squeezing his eyes shut.

The bug was about to swallow him whole, but paused. Bill's eyes cracked open slightly, before opening all the way in confusion. Why had it stopped?

Its eyes were fixed on something behind him, and it cowered back with a hiss before taking to the air again and flying off towards the rest of the horde. Bill let out a breath he'd been holding for what felt like an eternity, and looked around curiously. What made it stop? It had acted like it was afraid of something. It surely wasn't Sour Bill; not even the tiniest candy bugs in Sugar Rush were afraid of him. So why-

There was a thud behind him, and he went rigid as more followed, coming closer...and closer...

"My, my, Sour Bill; quite a mess you've gotten yourself into."

_Oh thank my programmers, he actually came back! He actually came out to look for me-!_

The branch he was stuck on was suddenly broken off, and he was prepared to show one of his few moments of gratitude to the king as he was turned around-

His eyes shot open as wide as they could go as he felt his entire sphere shaped body go numb in terror and disbelief. He was met with a grin of sharply pointed fangs.

No wonder the bug had flown off.

This thing looked like a giant compared to the rest of the swarm. Purple Sharp claws glinted, violet and yellow armor gleamed, and the whole body was held up by four legs striped like candy canes. The insect body was scary enough, but the most terrifying thing of all was the head attached to a long, tube-like, multicolored neck, surrounded by the familiar frills of a coat.

"K-King...King C-Candy...?"

The once small and friendly king's head smirked.

"Hello my sour little friend, I was wondering where you were. However did you wind up like this?"

"Th-The...Wreck-It Ralph put me here...wh-what happened to you?"

"Oh nothing you need to worry about," Candy stated, "So Ralph stuck you here, eh? Was that before or after you told him everything about the game and the glitch?"

Sour Bill was silent for a moment, and King Candy smirk widened into a sharp toothed grin.

"Remember our deal, Sour Bill?"

"I-I'm sorry, I...! He-He was threatening to eat me! I didn't want to-!"

King Candy held up one claw, and he stuttered to a stop.

"It's alright, my dear little gobstopper," He said, though his expression suggested it was anything but alright, "However, I can't _excuse _your betrayal."

"But I-"

"**Don't interrupt your king**!"

Bill quickly fell silent, half from terror, and half out of shock upon seeing the glitch run through King Candy's head. For a second, it wasn't the king he saw; instead he saw pale ashen skin, a small nose, and two glowing yellow eyes glaring out at him, before it was replaced by Candy again.

"Who...who are you?" Bill stammered.

King Candy smirked as another red glitch ran through him.

"I suppose this disguise had to fall at some point. Looks like you get to know another little secret of mine..."

The unfamiliar face appeared again, but stayed longer this time. Now that he got a better look, Bill could feel he'd seen it somewhere...but where...?

"It's been a while since I've been my old self, but no matter how many years it's been, I'll always be..._turbo-tastic_."

And that did it; the connection was made in Bill's memory as he recalled every piece of graffiti near the platform that originally led to Turbotime, and all the warning posters that said the same thing to all arcade game residents: "Don't Go Turbo!"

"Y-You...y-you're...T-Turbo..."

Turbo...King Candy..._whoever_ he was, smirked again as his head glitched back to Candy, and he lifted Bill closer to his face.

"Very perceptive, my sour friend, I always knew you were a bit smarter than the rest in this candy coated realm. Unfortunately..."

The smirk widened into a grin, displaying the sharp teeth yet again, and Bill felt a shudder go through him.

"I can't risk you going around and telling someone _this _secret. So I'm afraid you'll have to take this one to your grave."

"But I won't-!"

"You said that about the last secret I told you. But don't worry,"

Turbo yanked Bill off the lollipop, eliciting a yelp from the small candy, and held him with two of his claws.

"I'll make it quick."

If possible, Sour Bill's eyes grew wider as Candy's mouth opened, and he started shouting.

"Please No, no, no, _**NO**_-!"

The shouts were muffled when he was dropped in. Candy snickered at the muffled screams, before wincing a little.

"My goodness, you _are _a sour little thing, aren't you?" he remarked.

Sour Bill was in full scale panic mode as he was rolled around by the monster's tongue, before being caught between two rows of sharp teeth. More and more pressure was applied, eliciting another scream from the sour candy when he felt a small crack form.

**"STOP, STOP, PLEASE DON'T **_PLEASE-!" _

Everything stopped for a moment, before he was suddenly spat out into Candy's awaiting hand. The former king was casting an annoyed glare up at tge rumbling Diet Cola Mountain, before looking down at Sour Bill, who was breathing in and out in short gasps of air.

"I'm afraid we'll have to continue this later my sour gobstopper, I have more pressing matters to attend to. Until then,"

Bill found himself once again stuck to the lollipop branch, which was then tied to a nearby tree with a strand of licorice. Candy smirked, before his head momentarily glitched to Turbo's.

"_Stick around_..."

He then took to the air with a set of neon colored wings, and vanished over the top of the mountain. Sour Bill panted as he watched him go, before lowering his eyes to the ground.

So he was back where he'd started, only difference?

The one person he was counting on to save him was gone...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_I always wondered what happened to Sour Bill, because we don't see him again until after the Cy-Bug invasion is stopped. I've seen a few things that state that maybe King Candy found him after being eaten by the bug, so I decided to go with that, but add my own little twist. _**

**_As for how he got down the second time..._**


End file.
